kidicarusfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 1: The Return of Palutena
The Return of Palutena Land Battle That First Town Boss Battle Boss Fight 1 |Row 2 title = Next |Row 2 info = Chapter 2: Magnus and the Dark Lord}} Chapter 1: The Return of Palutena (1章 パルテナ再臨 1-Shō Parutena Sairin, "Chapter 1: Palutena's Second Coming") is the first chapter in the storyline of Kid Icarus: Uprising. Featuring series protagonists Pit and Palutena, series antagonist Medusa, and returning boss Twinbellows, this chapter explains the controls of the game to the player, as well as the mission at hand. Air Battle At the start of the chapter, Palutena informs Pit of their current situation: the Underworld Army is invading, with a revived Medusa leading the attack. As Palutena begins explaining the controls, Medusa appears before Pit to announce her return. She then disappears to focus her efforts on a nearby town on the Overworld, to which Palutena sends Pit after her. Along the way, Pit expresses gratitude for his ability to fly, causing Palutena to explain the mechanics of the Power of Flight to him. Once Pit approaches the town, the local residents take this as a sign that the goddess Palutena has made her return and begin to cheer for her. Pit then lands in order to help the townspeople and fight on foot. Land Battle Upon landing, Palutena explains the Land Battle control scheme to the player. Pit can now freely roam the streets of That First Town, where he can destroy Underworld troops in order to help out the townsfolk. As Pit presses on, Medusa deploys a massive, fiery mass that hops into a nearby coliseum, and Palutena informs him that the creature was Twinbellows. He then makes his way toward the structure, facing long staircases lined with enemies on the way before finally reaching the boss door. Intensity Gate An Intensity Gate requiring an Intensity level of 5.0 or higher can be found near the beginning of the Land Battle segment, if Pit turns right at the fountain located in the town's center. Inside are a Crawler and two Gyrazers, which will grant the player a Treasure Box and some food upon defeat. Boss Battle The massive, two-headed Underworld watchdog Twinbellows serves as the first boss of the game. Though its battle style is predictable, Twinbellows is incredibly nimble—it is capable of darting from one side of the stage to the other, shooting fireballs or a flamethrower from its mouth, swiping its fiery tail, and slashing its large claws at Pit. All of these moves have the potential of inflicting burn. Epilogue After Twinbellows's defeat, the beast's remains are teleported away and a projection of Medusa appears before Pit. The angel then proclaims his plans to defeat her before Palutena teleports him away as well. Enemies Air Battle *Gyrazer *Monoeye *Treasurefish *Wave Angler *Keron *Octos Land Battle Weapons The following is a list of weapons most commonly obtained in this chapter. *First Blade *Violet Palm *Fortune Bow *Twinbellows Cannon Trivia *It is possible for the player to complete this chapter without earning any hearts. **Additionally, it is possible to complete this chapter by only defeating Twinbellows. de:Kapitel 1: Palutenas Rückkehr es:Capítulo 1: El regreso de Palutena fr:Chapitre 1: Le retour de Palutena Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising Category:Story Chapter Category:Solo Mode